


Training Exercise

by Karatachi



Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Neji, Creampie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Asuma, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Kakashi and Asuma catch Neji in a position they can't turn down.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji/Sarutobi Asuma
Series: Extreme Rare Pairing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Training Exercise

Neji Hyuga ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. He was finally alone and just wanted to relieve his built-up tension. He wanted to train but he was afraid of hurting any of his opponents, especially with how annoyed he was. He had failed a mission and TenTen wouldn't let him forget. She always was annoying though. He decided to let loose in a _different _way. A way that he probably shouldn't have acted out in a public forest. It was too late now because Neji already had his pants shoved down and his hand wrapped roughly around his cock. He was going to go home but he was sure he was too angry to make it back without going off on someone.__

__Neji leaned his arm against the tree to hold him up, wanting to get this out of the way. The last thing he needed was some loose little kids running through the forest and having Neji completely traumatizing him. He was already regretting this but it was way too late to turn back now._ _

__Neji slides his thumb over his tip, moaning out at the sensation. He bites his lip, trying to muffle the noise. Thoughts dominate his head, his usual images popping up. Neji felt almost ashamed that he masturbated so much that he had a set image or thoughts in his head. These thoughts mostly consisted of Shikamaru. Neji didn't have any feelings for the other Jonin but he can admit that he's very attractive. Even Sasuke sometimes made appearances but Neji swiped those from his mind quickly, mostly because the last image he has of the Uchiha was when he was 12._ _

__Neji freezes when a stick cracks from behind him, the Hyuga realizing he's been caught. Almost 360 vision and he let his guard down. Neji didn't even want to turn around to see the cause of the noise but he didn't have to, the person speaking up quickly._ _

__"Woah. What do we have here?" Neji knew it was Asuma's voice and he couldn't help the blush that crossed his face. A fellow Jonin and former sensei finding him like this. How embarrassing. Asuma wasn't even his Sensei but that seemed to make it even worse. Gai would have probably told him that what he's doing is the power of the youth and went along with his day. Something tells Neji that Asuma is completely different._ _

__"Little Neji couldn't wait until he got home?" It was Kakashi's voice this time making Neji want to just run and hide. Two Jonin and former senseis catching him. Kakashi can't judge him for being horny. He's a huge pervert, walking about reading his porn books in public. Asuma can prosecute him however he seems fit though._ _

__One of the two press themselves against Neji, their breath hot in his ear. Neji felt himself tense up, the pants rubbing harshly against his bare bottom. The contact was unexpected._ _

__"I wouldn't exactly call him little," Asuma adds, confirming that it was him behind the Hyuga. Neji finds himself blushing at the praise. No one has ever seen him like this so he's not exactly used to praise in that sense. As a matter of fact, he isn't used to any type of praise at all._ _

__"Why doesn't that surprise me," Kakashi states just as Asuma pulls away from Neji. A body was right back on him but it was slimmer, Kakashi taking the spot._ _

__Asuma walked around to be in front of Neji, The Hyuga seeing him for the first time. He wasn't in his usual Jonin outfit, instead, wearing a tight black shirt and loose pants. Neji thought he looked really good like that but it also might be because he's still extremely horny. Asuma is over a decade older than him after all._ _

__"It must be my lucky day to catch you like this." Asuma states as he drops to his knees. Neji gasps out at the action, really surprising him. He was expected to be ridiculed and mocked but instead, Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage, is on his knees for him._ _

__"You should be thanking me." Kakashi points out, making Asuma _tsk _at him.___ _

____"I'm the one who suggested we go this way." Kakashi continued, his hands coming up to rest on Neji's bare hips. His hands were cold against the warm skin._ _ _ _

____"Thanks for that." Asuma gives in, almost sarcastically. Kakashi seemed content because he laughs lowly, right in Neji's ear. The noise did something to Neji and he's extremely ashamed to admit it. He felt his knees buckle and he had to grab onto Asuma's shoulders to keep from falling. As if the mental reaction wasn't embarrassing enough, of course, his body had to give out._ _ _ _

____"Oh Kakashi, it looks like your talking finally gave a reaction other than annoyance." Asuma jokes, his hands resting on the back of Neji's thighs. Neji never heard them play around like this and he wasn't even aware they had this side of them. Neji stood back up quickly, trying to hide the blush from his cheek._ _ _ _

____All thoughts of playfulness went away when Kakashi's hands trailed up Neji's sides, Neji suddenly tensing up again. He isn't too sure why he's so tense. Neji is pretty sure he knows what's about to happen and he definitely wants it. He's horny and Asuma is attractive and Kakashi is... well Kakashi. He's never revealed his face but he's funny and caring and Neji can go along with that. Kakashi hands trailed slowly up Neji's covered back, the touches feeling nice._ _ _ _

____Kakashi stops when his hands reach Neji's shoulder, giving them a short squeeze before just resting them. He rubs against Nei and the boy definitely felt the hardness pressed against him. Kakashi was almost as hard as him and no one even touched him. It sent a wave of pride through Neji._ _ _ _

____"I gotta say I was rather disappointed when you got assigned to Guy's team instead of mine," Asuma states, his hand running up Neji's thigh gently. Kakashi keeps his hands firm on the Hyuga's shoulder, turning his attention to Asuma._ _ _ _

____"He was such a pretty boy even back then," Kakashi says, the older man nodding in agreement. Neji was shocked at the confessions of the two men. They had been monitoring him for _that _long.___ _ _ _

______"I knew he'd grow into something special," Asuma admits, his hand finally making its way to Neji's crotch area. Asuma wraps his palm around Neji's cock, stroking it gently. Neji tenses up at the contact, hating the fact that he's still so hard. It's not like he didn't like the touches. If he didn't, at least one of these two would have gotten dropped. Neji isn't that type to just go along with things. It's just that he seemed weak by a simple touch. Neji hated feeling weak._ _ _ _ _ _

______Asuma's touch felt different from his own, it felt better. After today, Neji has a feeling he's never going to be content with masturbation again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi presses a kiss to Neji's ear and he wasn't too sure when the older man took his mask off. His hands were on him the entire time so maybe it wasn't even on. He was tempted to turn around and see the other jonin's face for the first time. That thought was forgotten about when a new sensation rises in his body. Asuma had taken him in his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip. Neji has never gotten a blowjob before._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sensation was almost enough to make Neji not notice the fingers creeping towards his hole. He gasps low when Kakashi pushed a slicked one in gently. It was uncomfortable but it always was. Neji had a lot of practice when it came to fingering himself. Kakashi's fingers were thicker than his own, the second one being added. Neji never got past two fingers so he was being stretched wider than he's ever been. It was starting to burn and yet all Neji was thinking about was more fingers. That and the feelings of Asuma's mouth still wrapped tightly around his cock. Neji wanted to reach out and grab hold of the Sarutobi's hair but he wasn't sure what was and wasn't okay. It was pretty obvious he wasn't in control here and he didn't wanna make a move that seemed like he thought he was. Neji decided to keep his hands resting on Asuma's shoulder, loosening them up a bit. He didn't realize how hard he was squeezing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi starts to move his fingers at the same time Asuma deepthroats as if they somehow planned that shit. The combined feelings made Neji's knees weak, a loud moan coming dropping his mouth. The two Sensei quickly found a similar, almost matching, rhythm, Asuma's mouth, and Kakashi's fingers moving up and down at the same time. Neji barely got any time to enjoy the pleasure before he was suddenly left with no contact. They had both pulled away. Neji found himself wanted to cry out in frustration. Instead, he just stomps the ground, almost like he was about to throw a fit. Nothing came from it though because Asuma grabs his face harshly. The man was now standing up and Neji never realized how much Asuma towered over the Hyuga. It made him want to cower but at the same time, he wanted to drop to his knees and let the Sarutobi facefuck him until he came undone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Be patient." Asuma snaps, his tone demanding. Neji nods the best he could in the grip, his face starting to hurt. Neji never really knew Asuma like that but he's not surprised that the man seems to be an angry sexual partner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kakashi reaches out and holds onto Neji's right hip, trying to steady him. Neji was so distracted by how attractive he suddenly found Asuma that he didn't realize Kakashi was about to shove his cock inside of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji practically howls out at the sudden intrusion, Kakashi giving him a small _sorry _from behind. Neji wasn't listening though. He was trying to ignore the burning in his backside. The stretch was short and not helpful, Kakashi not even taking his time to work his way in. He just quickly pushed himself in until he was completely inside Neji, only then finally allowing the boy to become adjusted.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck." Kakashi mumbles, breathing out slowly. It was the only way to control himself from letting loose and fucking Neji into the ground. He was glad they were standing up because he's more aware of what's going on then. Kakashi did want to give Neji time to adjust but the feeling of staying still was uncomfortable and as more time passed, the higher the chance of them getting caught. Kakashi grew impatient so he starts to move, pulling himself slowly out before stopping at the tip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji almost flies forward from the first thrust but instead lands against Asuma's chest. The man wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Neji's lower back to keep him standing and alert. The boy buries his face against the warm chest, his hands gripping the shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji cries out as Kakashi starts to thrust at a constant pace, his hips rolling up to fill the boy each time. Asuma thought it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. He actually thinks that this might beat the time he and Kakashi took turns with Shikamaru. It's definitely around a tie. That situation was planned and talked about though. This had an element of surprise to it. Asuma and Kakashi just went a shorter way to get to the academy and who would have figured Neji Hyuga would be jerking his dick in the forest. The opportunity just jumped at them and he's glad they were on the same page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kakashi sandwiches Neji between the two, gripping his right hip with one hand and his left shoulder with the other. Neji was so tight and he had no doubt the boy was a virgin. Kakashi was so lucky he was always the first person to go when he and Asuma have their way with people. It's like that because Kakashi isn't as thick as Asuma and it just feels better in that order. It's been like that for as long as Kakashi could remember. The only time, they changed it was when they had their way with Ino, the Sarutobi not being able to control himself. He practically jumped at the chance to take the blonde girl's virginity after years of Ino teasing him. Kakashi allowed it and didn't complain when Ino wasn't as tight as he was used to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kakashi never realized how short Neji was, this angle very hard to make feel good. His legs were bent too far and he couldn't thrust up. After a few attempted, _and failed, _thrusts, he pulled out, much to Neji's dismay. Asuma eyes the other man suspiciously before focusing back on Neji. He was pouting and Asuma found himself chuckling lightly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hands and knees." Kakakashi demands and Asuma could tell Neji wanted to argue. Probably about not wanting to get on the dirt ground. Asuma can't say he blamed him. Neji listened after a small push from Kakashi, the copy ninja growing impatient. His cock was hard and wet and leaking precum already. He really didn't feel like wasting it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Asuma gives them some space, backing up as they reposition themselves. Asuma found his breath taken at the sight of Neji in that position. Asuma still thinks he'd look better on his back. That's Asuma's favorite. He liked seeing people's faces as he took them. Kakashi always preferred that they looked away, never feeling comfortable to be seen without the mask. Asuma was only part of the select few people who knew what his face looked like. Always made him wonder why so many people were quick to accept his seductions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kakashi pushed himself back into Neji, the tight heat engulfing his cock. He mumbles a _fuck _as he settles back in fully. This time he didn't waste any time in moving. This position was his strong suit. His thrusts were hard and deep and Neji found himself practically screaming at each buck. He felt embarrassed and suddenly shy. He felt like one of those women in those cheesy porn films he once found under his father's bed, overreacting and exaggerated. He couldn't seem to stop himself. Kakashi was hitting so deep and it was like nothing he's ever felt before.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neji tries to ignore the pebbles digging into his palms and instead arches his back to give Kakashi a better angle. He found himself cramping up and he knew his arms would be sore tomorrow. He just wanted to do his best for Kakashi and make him feel so good. This is how he seen all the girls do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma rubbed himself through his pants. He was now leaning against the tree that Neji was previously against. He stared down at the sight, waiting patiently for Kakashi to reach his orgasm. In the meantime, he could enjoy the boy in other ways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma shoves his pants down around his ankles, needing to prep for when his turn came up. Kakashi went in with only a simple sad layer of spit that mostly missed his dick. Asuma saw the discomfort on Neji's face when Kakashi pushed in and Asuma doesn't want him to go through that again. Everyone expects him to be a rough lover and that's true in a sense but he still wants the other person to be comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma brings himself down to sit on his knees, positioning himself in between Neji's arms. They were shaking bad and Asuma's surprised he's held himself up this long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Suck." Asuma's demands, holding his cock loosely with one hand. The other hand comes up and fists a handful of Neji's hair before shoving the head down. Neji wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around the tip, sucking gently. Asuma loosens his grip as Neji begins to grow more confident. He takes more of it into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks. Asuma could tell it was his first time but he was still decent for an oral virgin. Asuma wondered if this is the official loss of his ass virginity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neji pauses suddenly, seemingly distracted from the cock thrusting into him. Kakashi has definitely roughened the thrusts, a smirk on his face. Asuma wanted to reach over and smack him, knowing he's doing this on purpose. Kakashi pulled this shit a few years ago when they were tag-teaming Itachi. The boy was so focused on Kakashi that he accidentally nipped at the cock in his mouth. Itachi was obviously embarrassed and sorry about it but Asuma still bent him over the counter and fucked him hard and raw. He didn't even wait for his turn. He felt bad about it the next day when he saw how sore Itachi was during the mission but it seemed worth it. Itachi was the first person the two sensei slept with together. Asuma had his eye on the Uchiha since he saw him and despite Kakashi's warnings to leave him alone, he wasn't gonna let up. That's when it was decided that he'd only allow the Sarutobi to do it if he was there too. Asuma always knew Kakashi was a freak. They took turns with the Uchiha until he was too sore and tired to move. They did it just in the nick of time too because the next week, Itachi murdered his whole clan. It's a shame that Asuma couldn't ever be inside him again. He was pretty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're doing so well, baby. You're taking Kakashi's cock so nicely. Like it was made perfectly for your tight hole." Asuma says as he strokes Neji's hair. Neji whines around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations shooting straight up. It made Asuma tighten his grip, pulling at the hair. Neji's scalp was definitely gonna be sensitive. The words seemed to affect Kakashi as well because his thrusts become sloppy, Asuma knowing he was close. He knew many sexual things about the other man. That's how it works when you've slept with seven people together. Well, now it would be eight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma focused on the blowjob he was currently getting, Neji bringing his body down to get closer. His arms were even worse now like they were gonna give out any minute. Asuma isn't sure why he just doesn't rest on his elbows. He's sure it's something about being too prestigious or respected to lay on the dirt ground but he's also getting fucked in the middle of a forest. He can't be picky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma pushed Neji's head down, the Hyuga not expected it. he finds himself trying to pull away but Asuma's grip was too tight. He kept the mouth there. Neji stares up at the older man, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Asuma didn't pull back or give Neji time to breathe though. He shoved himself further into the boy's mouth, his tip now hitting the back of Neji's throat. Neji swallows around the hard length, trying his best to breathe through his nose. He's never given a blowjob before and Asuma's size wasn't going to help him learn. There was so much going on and this isn't how he pictured the loss of his virginity. He always pictured it to be some random who took it for some reason. This is so much better though. Kakashi taking him from behind. Asuma forcing his cock in his mouth. It was too much and not enough. Neji's dick was painfully hard against his stomach and he just wanted someone to touch him. Someone to relieve him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fuck." Kakashi mumbles from behind Neji. Asuma pulls Neji's mouth off his cock right before Kakashi pulls out. Asuma was focused on the other man and Neji quickly found out why. Hot liquid shot over his back, Kakashi cumming. If Neji was in the right state of mind, he would have found that disgusting. But he clearly wasn't though and he wanted nothing more than to be filled up. _He wanted more. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kakashi quickly falls to the side of Neji, laying on his back. He had his mask pulled up again and Neji thought that was a dumb thing to do. He was already breathing heavy enough. He didn't even look at Neji, just stayed staring up at the sky, his eyes glazed over. Neji didn't care about that though. That was Kakashi's problem, not his. _His _problem was still painfully hard and against him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"More." Neji practically begs, shoving his ass up higher. A chuckle comes from over him and he knew it was Asuma. Kakashi couldn't have laughed, too busy trying to catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What a needy little slut." Asuma says as he unzips his pants. Neji felt his stomach flutter at those words as the man made it behind the Hyuga. Asuma sinks down behind Neji, wasting no time slipping right into his fucked out hole. He groans out at the feeling, Neji still so tight. Asuma didn't let Neji become adjusted, really no need too. The hole was stretched and a little pain wouldn't hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Neji bites into his arm to keep from yelling at during the first thrust. Asuma was thicker than Kakashi but Kakashi was bigger in length. Asuma stretched Neji's gaping hole wider and it made the boy whine into the ground. He didn't even care that he seemed like a _needy little slut _right now because that's how he felt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Kakashi fucked your brains out and had you a withering mess and you still want more?" Asuma asks but the question was rhetorical. Neji couldn't have answered anyway. Asuma had pulled him up by his hair, his air being restricted with his neck bent back like this. Asuma begins to thrust roughly, letting go of Neji's hair. The boy falls back against the ground, resting against his elbows this time. His arms were too tired to hold himself up so he just allowed the dirt and pebbles against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Asuma grabs Neji's hips, trying his best to pace his thrusts. If he kept up the roughness, he wouldn't last very long. Kakashi wouldn't let him live that down but he can't really blame the older man. Neji was the prettiest one from any of their little training groups. He always has been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Neji tenses when someone runs a hand through his hair. He realized it was just Kakashi, the older man staring down at him. He was kneeling next to the boy, lightly playing with the locks. He ran his fingers down Neji's jaw before cupping his cheek gently. It felt way too careful and sentimental compared to the rough thrusts of Asuma. Neji found himself moving towards the touch. He was conflicted between wanting soft touches or rough thrusts so he just allowed his mind to focus on both. Kakashi didn't seem to mind that every time Asuma would push into him, Neji's body would buck forward along with his face. Kakashi still kept ahold of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck." Neji practically howls when Asuma hits a certain spot. It had to have been his prostate. He was never able to find it when he was by himself. Asuma hits it again, and again, _and again. _Each hit made Neji a writhing whiny mess. He was no longer craving Kakashi's soft touch, now resorting to his face shoved into his arm.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Asuma thrusts harshly, hitting that spot one more time, and Neji cried out, almost like a warning. It didn't do shit though because right when it left his mouth, he reached his orgasm. He cums all over his stomach, some spritzing down onto the ground. Asuma didn't let up though, he just pushed in and out harder, more consistently. His fingers were digging so deep into Neji's hips that they were sure to bruise and he knows he'd be questioned about it next time he's changing in front of Lee, but never TenTen. He hated the stares from her. She wasn't discreet about it but Neji really didn't wanna think about TenTen or Lee right now. He focused back on Asuma's thick length pushing inside of him. He felt like he was coming down from a high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Neji found himself involuntarily trying to getaway. It was so much stimulation and pleasure and he wasn't used to it. Asuma's milked his cock dry and let him ride out his orgasm and was still pounding into him. He grabbed at the ground, trying to hold onto something or grab something, anything. He could feel himself getting hard again and he didn't think that was possible. It was so quick and everything. He didn't think his abused hole could handle another round, as much as his cock would beg for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Asuma lowers himself so that he's pressed against Neji, back to chest. The skin was hot and sweaty and yet he didn't seem to mind. He just shoved his face in the crook of his neck, practically purring. That's not a noise Neji would ever expect to come from the other Jonin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Gods, you're so fucking pretty. _So fucking pretty. _So tight and so pretty." Asuma mumbles against the Hyuga's neck. Neji knew he had to have been close, the rambling gave it away. He liked seeing the Saurtobi come undone. It's something he'd love to see again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Asuma doesn't make any noise when he cums. He just harshly nips at Neji's shoulder blade to silence himself. It almost upset the boy. He wanted to hear the other Jonin cry out as he did. Asuma didn't pull out as Kakashi did. He stayed inside the Hyuga until he was finished and the idea instantly made Neji even harder. It was painful at that point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Neji groans lightly when Asuma does actually pull out, the cum leaking from his gaping hole. Kakashi was squatting down beside him and had his Sharingan activated. Asuma wished he could do the same. It was a pretty picture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
